


Canvas

by hnnhndry



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt Mention, short one-shot, sleepy toni, teasing cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnhndry/pseuds/hnnhndry
Summary: Cheryl paints on Toni's back. They flirt and things happen (no smut!)





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic no h8

"How does that feel?" asked Cheryl as she swirled her paintbrush on tan skin. She dipped it into the cup of water, watching the colors coalesce, hues of orange and blue floating like smoke in the water. Toni layed on her stomach, her head resting on crossed arms, eyes closed in a state of tranquility. She took a moment before replying, slumber threatening to take over.

"Mm. Sticky," she managed to murmur.

Cheryl swiped the tip of her brush into a drop of forest green before smearing it into the trees on the brunette's back, eyebrows knitted in concentration. It had taken some convincing, but Toni had eventually relented, unable to deny her girlfriend one of the few things she asked for. In truth, she had thought it would be more stimulating than simply resting and waiting for the redhead to finish, which she had learned by now, took up to two hours depending on the desired outcome, no detail to be spared. Today Cheryl had decided to recreate Sweetwater River in all its grandeur, layering white over blue to imitate the sinuous flow of the water. If it had been a couple months ago, she wouldn't even have been able to envisage ever painting Sweetwater, much less visiting it. However, the river had become a place Cheryl often took Toni, a sanctuary once made for her and JJ, now a frequent date spot for late nights and midnight walks.

She focused on bringing life to the piece, reminiscing how just the previous year she had went there to give her own life to it. If she closed her eyes she could still recall walking to the middle of the frozen river, could still feel the sharp cold numbing her hands as her fists slammed down again and again to break the ice. She could still hear Veronica's desperate call to go back to shore before the surface broke and she plummeted down, ice water rushing up her nose, enveloping her, the tingling sensation stinging. The irony of how she had wanted her life back as soon as it was being taken was not lost on her, and she had silently vowed to never allow herself to sink so low again. The concept of rebirth had then popped into her mind, sticking itself to the walls of her brain, which in turn led to her burning down Thornhill.

_Purification._

_No more loss._

“Are you almost done?” Toni asked, snapping Cheryl out of her thoughts. She had been mindlessly swirling her brush in the cup, the water now a murky gray. She dabbed the bristles on the rim before switching colors, choosing between different shades of brown. 

“Why?” hummed the redhead. “Is somebody getting sleepy?”

“It’s just that I haven’t been able to move for two hours now,” she whined as she shifted her head to a more comfortable position. 

“There, there, TT,” replied Cheryl, reaching out to brush a stray wisp of hair from the shorter girl’s face and tucking it behind her ear. “You know art mustn’t be rushed.”

“I know,” said Toni with a roll of her eyes. A playful smile tugged at her lips as she spoke. “That’s why it took nine months before you were born.”

Cheryl welcomed the tickling sensation in her stomach, a feeling she still hadn’t grown accustomed to despite the months of being flirted with, by her girlfriend no less. It was just something she couldn’t get used to, nor did she want to.

“Takes one to know one,” she retorted.

A lazy grin spread across the brunette’s face while her eyes drifted closed.

“Toni.”

“Hm?”

“Are you seriously falling asleep right now?”

“Hm.”

A mischievous smirk crept onto the redhead’s face as she set down her paintbrush on a shabby dresser, taking care to do it soundlessly. 

“Well,” she began, “that’s a shame.” Her fingers trailed over the dip in the other girl’s back, a feather-like touch that made Toni shiver. “And here I was, thinking I would reward you for being such a patient girlfriend.” She continued to trace small circles on her skin, tantalizingly slow. “But if you want to take a nap, that’s fine too..,” she trailed off, lifting her hand from the olive-brown skin.

“Cheryl,” Toni breathed.

“No, no, don’t let me interrupt your sleep.” 

The brunette shifted so she was kneeling and crawled to the edge of the bed where Cheryl sat. 

“Cheryl,” she repeated, placing both her hands on either side of the redhead’s face, pulling her into a long kiss. “Stop playing.”

The smirk returned to her red lips as she pushed Toni forcefully onto the mattress, painting be damned. “As you wish,” she quipped.

"Cheryl, my bed sheets-"

"I'll buy you new ones," she assured, leaning down to reconnect their mouths, soft plump lips enclosing around supple ones. As she closed her eyes, she knew that _this_ , this was it for her.

_No more loss._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you for reading! We all need something to hold us over while S3 films  
> I appreciate any and all feedback
> 
> P.S. leave prompts if you'd like more :)


End file.
